


金挽东来💕玫瑰与王子

by Guny



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guny/pseuds/Guny





	金挽东来💕玫瑰与王子

娇艳欲滴的玫瑰收敛起刺迎接属于他的王子。

李鹤东躺在床上用被子将自己裹好，深呼吸一口气等今夜专属于他的这个人。李鹤东从某约炮软件上找到一个号称器大活好的人，好奇心促使他点进这男人的主页。本想含蓄两句再开口，但这男人似乎更开放。

可这是李鹤东的第一次，自己一个人躺在酒店被子里紧紧攥住被角。滴~门锁开的声音让李鹤东更是紧张了，但已经到了这个时候，也要装作很成熟的样子。坐起身看着门口走进来的这个男人。

身高目测一米九，细高细高的，让他坐下去不得折在这儿啊。李鹤东在心里微微吐槽，还没等他有什么动作，这男人就猴急一般抱住他。

李鹤东抬头刚想说些什么，微微一张嘴就被这男人整个含住。舌尖舔舐他的唇瓣，不时还吸吮一下。牙关紧闭却被他捏住脸，也只得让这个男人闯入口中。在口中不断搜刮，津液顺着口角滴落在衣服上。

被这么吻，也起了一些情欲。这男人的手从脸顺着向下抚摸，揉搓两把锁骨顺着就来到胸前。指尖掐住乳尖轻轻揉捏，可爱的两点挺立起来。李鹤东也着实没想到，被捏乳房也会使他动情。乳头被牙齿咬住，轻轻的磨蹭，舌头不时还舔两下。这男人将整个乳头含进嘴里，用舌尖舔舐乳晕，一圈一圈。

这男人将他衣服剥除，雪白的身子被光一照，看起来更美。将李鹤东放倒在床上，伸手揉搓着那处。李鹤东眼中全是情欲，被欲火烧的难耐。伸手推推这男人。

“嗯…你快点嘛…”

说出口的话让李鹤东还有些羞耻，耳尖充血，微张着小嘴喘气。这男人哼笑一声，凑在他耳边说。“怎么急了？东东？”将最后一层防线剥除，伸手撸动他的那处，身下人的娇吟声越来越大。

一哆嗦，精液从那处喷洒满手，这人将手举到他眼前，笑着调戏他。“看，这些都是你的东西。”将精液涂抹在身后穴中，伸出一根手指进去，李鹤东敏感极了，打了个哆嗦皱着眉软着嗓子嚷嚷疼。

呦，这是赚了，还是个雏儿。兴奋更甚，一根手指在穴中轻轻扣挖，不一会李鹤东就叫出声。

扩张好把自己那物在穴口轻轻磨蹭，不时还顶进去一下又迅速撤出，惹得身下的小猫着急要抓人。

“谢金你快点…”

急得伸手打了一下他，这才老老实实的将自己埋进李鹤东身子里。满足的一声叹慰，谢金便开始动起来，九浅一深磨着李鹤东的敏感点，不自觉的仰头喘息，伸出舌头舔舔嫣红的唇角。

小妖精。

谢金用力挺动自己的腰身，怀里这人更是娇喘连连，刺激的紧紧攀附着那物，脑中白光一闪，身上一个抽搐便泄了出来。

谢金埋着头挺动几十下，晃了晃自己的那物，射在这人的身上。

理了理在床上熟睡的人儿的头发，在上轻轻印一个吻。

终于找到你了，我的玫瑰。


End file.
